Anges et Démons
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: AU!Ange et démon. Two-shot. Erwin est un ange envoyé en mission divine sur Terre. Tout se serait bien passé, s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Livaï Ackerman... (premier pas de ma croisade pour Erwin Smith)
1. Ange

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** T

 **Couple:** Eruri. Oui, vous avez bien lu, avec un U au milieu et pas un E. Profitez-en, je ne devrais pas en refaire souvent...

 **Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas encore réussi à kidnapper le moindre membre du bataillon (bien qu'on m'aie assuré que c'était relativement facile d'enlever Eren), donc rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Notes:** Hello! Je vous présente ici un petit two-shot très bref, fait dans le cadre de la Croisade d'Erwin Smith, organisée par l'APDES. Ce n'est que mon modeste premier pas sur la longue route de la croisade erwiniene, pour laquelle j'ai choisit d'emprunter le chemin de l'ange et du démon, mais tous les grands voyages ont bien dû commencer un jour.

Les personnages sembleront certainement OOC par moment, mais c'est essentiellement dû à la transposition dans un univers ange et démon.

 **Thème du premier chapitre:** ange

* * *

 **Ange**

Erwin regarde d'un œil désabusé l'établissement scolaire qui se dressait devant lui. L'ensemble était loin de faire bonne impression. Les bâtiments, lézardés de fissures qui n'avaient visiblement plus été comblées depuis de nombreuses années, étaient complètements décrépis et il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'intérieur ne devait guère être mieux. Le parc, envahis par les mauvaises herbes et les ronces, n'était pas dans un meilleur état avec ses herbes hautes et ses arbustes en broussailles qui ne devaient pas avoir connu le sécateur depuis des lustres.

Tel était le collège Saint-Trost, où l'un des plus éminents pontes de la hiérarchie angélique, l'archange Darius Zeckley, l'avait envoyé pour sa première mission terrestre longue-durée depuis son admission dans les rangs des serviteurs divins à sa mort, survenue près d'un siècle plus tôt dans les tranchées boueuses et humides de l'Yser.

A charge pour lui en temps qu'éducateur que de ramener sur le droit chemin les jeunes à difficultés, cleptomanes, fugueurs et délinquants en tout genre que leurs parents avaient envoyés dans l'établissement afin de se débarrasser d'eux.

Sans se laisser décourager le moins du monde par l'aspect peu engageant et vétuste des édifices, Erwin poussa les lourdes grilles de fer forgés perçant le mur de pierres brutes qui ceignait les bâtiments et pénétra dans l'enceinte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bien qu'il ne s'y serait pas attendu de prime abord, Erwin apprécia vite son nouveau travail. A leurs manières, les jeunes étaient attachants. Tel un boulet, ils traînaient chacun le poids de leur propre passé, souvent bien trop sombre, bien trop lourd pour des adolescents de leur âge, et sa nature angélique le poussait à tout faire pour les aider.

Il y avait là Eren, doté d'un père abusif et violent, ainsi que sa sœur adoptive, Mikasa, dont les parents biologiques s'étaient fait tués sous ses yeux par trois malfrats alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Armin, qui, après la mort de son grand-père, sa seule famille, avait vécu plusieurs années seul, complètement livré à lui-même, avant que les services sociaux ne détectent l'irrégularité de sa situation et, en l'absence de tout tuteur, l'avaient expédié ici.

Christa, fille adultérine d'un grand député du parlement, que sa mère avait toujours rejetée violement.

Ainsi que tous les autres, tous les Connie, les Jean, les Sasha, les Reiner, les Ymir, les Bertolt ou les Annie, simplement envoyés ici pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de les aider. Il les écoutait des heures durant, il leur parlait, leur délivrait une multitude de conseils et d'encouragements. Sa plus grande joie fut de voir que certains commençaient petit à petit à remonter la pente, à trouver le courage de combattre leurs démons et de lutter pour s'en sortir. C'était loin d'être le cas pour tous, et les problèmes ne se résolvaient immédiatement, d'un coup de baguette magique, mais il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Vraiment, tout aurait été pour le mieux et, avec le temps, sa mission céleste se serait peut être déroulée sans encombre, s'il n'y avait pas eu Livaï Ackerman.

Comme Erwin, Livaï était employé comme éducateur par l'établissement. Toute possible ressemblance s'arrêtait cependant là. Livaï était froid, violent, vulgaire, ponctuant systématiquement chacune de ses phrases de jurons et Erwin aurait mis sa main droite à couper qu'il trempait dans bon nombre de ces commerces louches qui s'organisaient dans les recoins sombres de l'établissement, procurant aux internes désireux cigarettes, alcools et joints, même s'il n'avait jamais pu le surprendre sur le fait.

Bien des fois, Erwin l'avait pris à partie, le sermonnant sur la nécessité d'adopter un comportement correct en face des élèves et de leur donner le bon exemple, en récoltant pour toute réponse un ricanement moqueur de l'homme.

Pourtant, Erwin ne pouvait se retenir de se sentir subjugué par l'homme. Livaï était fascinant, envoûtant. Il était tout ce qu'Erwin n'était pas, l'incarnation parfaite des sept péchés capitaux en un seul homme.

La colère bien sûr, car il aimait jouer de ses poings, en arrivant presque à tabasser les élèves récalcitrant pour leur apprendre la discipline « de façon pratique » comme le disait-il. Livaï était violent, rancunier, réagissait au quart de tour et surtout, ne laissait pas passer la moindre provocation.

La paresse, parce qu'il avait l'habitude de refiler aux gamins toutes les tâches qu'il ne lui plaisait pas d'accomplir lui-même et d'envoyer balader toutes les tâches qu'il jugeait ingrates.

L' avarice et l'envie, car Livaï était de ces hommes qui voulaient tout garder, tout contrôler, sans jamais rien laisser leur échapper. Et, quels que soient les moyens, l'homme était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ou pour conserver ce qu'il estimait être sien.

La gourmandise aussi, vu la façon dont il dégustait de manière presque érotique chacun de ses aliments, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination sur ce que sa langue mutine pouvait bien être capable d'accomplir dans d'autres domaines.

L'orgueil, parce qu'il se savait le meilleur dans de nombreux domaines et n'hésitait pas à s'en cacher.

Mais surtout, il était l'incarnation parfaite de la luxure. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses poses se voulait nonchalante, sensuelle, mais était pourtant savamment étudiée. Il n'hésitait pas à jouer de son corps comme un violoncelliste jouerait de son instrument, sa personne parfaitement mise en valeur par des vêtements serrés et moulant ne laissant presque aucune place à l'imagination, pour constituer un véritable appel au vice et à la débauche.

Livaï était Tentation.

Le pire, c'était que l'homme était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il n'hésitait pas à allumer tous ceux qui croisaient sa route – élèves, professeurs, simples parents en visite -, déclenchant dans son sillage un raz-de-marée d'hormones en ébullition et de désirs mal contenus.

Presque dès son arrivée, Erwin semblait être devenue sa cible favorite, celle qui faisait l'objet de la grande majorité de ses ardeurs, ce dont il se serait bien passé car à le voir ainsi chaque jour, Erwin se sentait de plus en plus tiraillé lorsque Livaï le frôlait par « inadvertance » au détour d'un couloir, ondoyant des hanches dès qu'il était sûr que l'ange le regardait, lui adressait un regard brulant comme la braise ou lui glissait une phrase en apparence anodine, mais que son ton rauque et sensuel rendait plus que suggestive.

Ce que l'ange ne savait toutefois pas, c'est qu'il produisait exactement le même effet sur son collègue. Erwin Joli Cul Smith, comme l'avait baptisé Livaï, était putain de parfait. Grand, musclé tout en étant élégamment proportionné. Des cheveux blonds toujours impeccables, des yeux bleus glacier, froids, calculateurs, mais terriblement envoûtant. Même les chenilles velues qui lui servaient de sourcils étaient magnifiques.

Et pour combler le tout, ce bâtard semblait être toujours entouré d'une saloperie d'halo lumineux de bonté et de tout un tas de connerie de ses deux ! La putain de perfection incarnée, l'être qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir souiller en entraîner dans les méandres tortueux et honteux de la luxure, mais dont il admirait en même temps la perfection.

Alors, entre eux, commença une valse mortelle, dangereuse.

Livaï se mit à multiplier les contacts. De furtifs et légers, comme glissés par accident, ceux-ci se firent plus appuyés et insistants. Bientôt, il se hasarda à lui susurrer des mots crus aux creux de l'oreille, puis des propositions indécentes, que repoussaient fermement Erwin, mais qui le troublaient tout à la fois, éveillant des sentiments et des besoins qu'il pensaient endormis depuis un siècle.

Désir. Envie. Et quelque chose de plus puissant encore, qui pourrait causer sa chute s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Erwin, lui, continuait d'essayer de ramener Livaï sur le droit chemin. A chacune de leurs conversations, qui se multipliaient, il lui prêchait les vertus de l'honnêteté, de la tolérance, de la droiture ainsi que l'importance du respect des règles, ce à quoi l'autre répliquait toujours que les règlements existaient pour être enfreints et que la vie n'aurait aucune saveur si on respectait bêtement toutes ces putains de loi à la con.

C'était devenu comme un jeu entre eux. Interdit, prohibé même par tout ce qu'Erwin servait, mais toutefois terriblement excitant.

Cela n'était guère passé inaperçu aux yeux des élèves, qui suivaient leur échange avec un vif intérêt, comme ils auraient un match de tennis particulièrement captivant. Bientôt des paris virent le jour. Erwin craquerait-il ? Ou demeurerait-il stoïque face aux tentatives de Livaï de l'attirer dans son lit ? A chaque revirement de situation, les adolescents surenchérissaient, de l'argent passait de mains en mains, et bien qu'Erwin aie tenté de les interdire, il savait pertinemment que les paris se poursuivaient à la sauvette, sous le manteau, dans les recoins sombres de l'établissement.

Peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent, irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre. Dans les couloirs bondés, leurs yeux se cherchaient et une fois trouvés, ne pouvaient plus se détacher. Ce sourire sardonique devenu si familier éclosait alors sur les lèvres de Livaï, avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons ou ne poursuive son chemin, en prenant bien soin de le frôler au passage.

Confusément, Erwin sentait son cœur accélérer en sa présence et, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ses pensées se tourner de plus en plus fréquemment et longuement vers lui. Malgré tous ses défauts - ou peut être à cause d'eux? -, Livaï l'attirait indubitablement, même s'il refusait de le reconnaître en son fort intérieur.

Car l'accepter aurait été se condamner.

Ils ne savaient pas où cette situation aurait bien pu les mener si, par une froide soirée de novembre, tout ne s'était pas brusquement accéléré, mettant brusquement un terme à leur pas de deux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, Erwin était allé donner un coup de main à l'un des professeurs, Mme Ral, en vue de son déménagement. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il avait quitté Petra, qui l'avait remercié avec effusion pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée.

Soudain, il sentit un tiraillement. Il n'en avait jamais expérimenté de semblable lui-même, mais ses mentors angéliques lui en avaient si bien et si souvent décrit les effets qu'il identifia immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait.

La signature d'un démon. En train d'aspirer l'énergie vitale d'un mortel.

Il s'élança à toute allure dans la direction d'où il sentait provenir le signal. Faible, mais pas très lointain. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à temps. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Soudain, au détour d'une allée, il les vit. Deux hommes, dissimulés dans l'obscurité des arbres. En train de s'embrasser avec passion.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour intervenir, le plus grand des deux s'écroula au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Vivant, mais tout juste. Le démon lui avait presque totalement aspiré ses forces.

Le cœur d'Erwin se serra en reconnaissant celui qui se dressait face à lui, désormais gorgé de puissance.

Livaï.

* * *

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et fin de mon pas, qui est pratiquement finie.


	2. Démon

**Notes:** Nous revoici pour la suite et fin de mon pas. Merci à Lottie et Griseldis pour leur review!

* * *

 **Démon**

Erwin était incapable de bouger. Ses membres avaient cessé de vouloir lui obéir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de fixer cet homme qui se détournait maintenant froidement de sa victime, sans même lui faire l'aumône d'un seul regard.

Darius l'avait prévenu. Les démons se répandaient sur Terre, corrompant le cœur des hommes, hantant leurs âmes de ténèbres. Ils étaient infiltrés partout, même dans les endroits où on ne les attendait pas, alors il était fort probable qu'il croise la route d'un d'entre eux.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le démon se révèle être un homme de son entourage, un individu qu'il avait côtoyé des semaines durant.

Ni même à ce que cela lui fasse si mal, lui brisant le cœur dans un étau impitoyable.

Livaï tourna brusquement son regard dans sa direction. Par simple hasard ou bien qu'il l'avait senti ? Erwin n'aurait su le déterminer et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu.

Désormais, il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Durant un long moment, l'acier s'ancra dans les yeux glaciers. Une émotion indéchiffrable - une pointe de regret matinée de tristesse, entremêlées à un troisième sentiment qu'il ne reconnaissait pas – traversa fugacement le visage de Livaï avant que le démon ne détourne la tête.

\- Tchh.

Ce simple son brisa le silence et sortir Erwin de sa léthargie. Ses membres, frappés de paralysie lorsque l'horrible découverte l'avait frappés, semblèrent de réchauffer légèrement, lui permettant de reprendre graduellement le contrôle de son corps, même si son cœur restait glacé.

\- On ne peut pas régler ça ici, ajouta le démon.

L'ange acquiesça, les mots sortant avec difficulté de sa gorge, presque brisés.

\- Oui. Nous ferions de chercher un endroit plus discret.

Car après tout, même désert et au plein coeur de la nuit, un parc ne constituait pas le théâtre idéal pour ce qui allait suivre. Des mortels – petites frappes, fêtards sur le chemin du retour ou bien simples insomniaques – risquaient toujours de passer.

Crevant son dos tel un énorme corbeau de jais désireux de prendre son envol, deux ailes jaillirent du dos de Livaï. Elles étaient magnifiques, leurs plumes noires comme la nuit captant les rayons lunaires, leur donnant un aspect soyeux.

Si le contexte avait été différent, Erwin n'aurait certainement pas pu résister à tendre la main pour essayer de les toucher, afin de vérifier si elles étaient aussi douces que ce qu'elles ne paraissaient.

D'un geste, Erwin déploya ses ailes. Si les plumes de Livaï étaient la nuit, les siennes étaient leur diamétral opposé. Les plumes blanches délicatement incurvées scintillaient doucement dans la nuit, comme éclairées par leur propre lumière.

Un instant, le démon fut envieux de la perfection de ces ailes immaculées, tellement semblables à l'esprit juste et lumineux de l'ange, alors que les siennes, comme entachées de ses péchés, étaient aussi noires que son âme.

Prenant majestueusement leur envol, les deux anges survolèrent côte à côte la cime des arbres, en se dirigeant d'un accord tacite dans la même direction. Car cela ne pouvait se terminer qu'à un seul endroit.

Là où tout avait commencé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Erwin se posa gracieusement sur le toit du collège St-Trost et replia ses ailes, qui disparurent dans une scintillante lumière dorée.

Avec un bruit sourd, Livaï atterrit plusieurs mètres devant lui, faisant de même.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, les regrets de tout ce qui aurait pu être s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés en cette nuit fatidique planant entre eux, avant qu'Erwin ne se résolve à prendre la parole et briser le silence.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il simplement.

 _Oui, Livaï, depuis quand sais-tu ce que je suis._

Le démon soupira d'ennui.

\- Presque depuis le début. Les archidémons m'avaient prévenu que les cieux risquaient un jour d'envoyer quelqu'un, donc je me tenais sur mes gardes. Et quand tu as débarqué, tu n'étais vraiment pas difficile à repérer. Vous les anges êtes toujours tellement putain de parfaits ! ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Pleins de bonnes intentions, de bonne volonté et de tout un tas de conneries du même style. Il me suffisait juste de faire toujours attention à masquer ma signature et à ne jamais trop absorber d'énergie. Si tu ne m'étais pas tombé dessus, j'aurais pu te berner encore un bon moment, ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais attaqué ? Parce qu'une fois que tu as mis tes supérieurs au courant de ma présence, ils ont dû te le demander.

\- D'abord, parce que je ne connaissais pas ta puissance exacte, et qu'il aurait fallut être particulièrement con pour t'attaquer à l'aveugle, sans savoir si j'étais sur de triompher. Je tiens trop à ma peau pour ça.

\- Mais il ne t'a quand même pas fallu trois mois pour déterminer que j'étais moins puissant que toi ? le railla Erwin, sceptique.

Parce que Livaï était plus fort que lui, il le sentait dans ses tripes, dans ses os, dans son être même, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était gorgé de l'énergie de sa dernière victime.

\- Non, admis le démon de mauvaise grâce.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? redemanda-t-il simplement.

\- Parce que…

Tout a finit par déraper, achevèrent ses yeux d'orage pour lui. J'ai commencé à éprouver du respect pour toi, qui s'est rapidement mué en admiration, puis en autre chose. Même pour un ange, tu es parfait. Aucun ne m'avait fait une telle impression. Même si je me débattais, tu m'attirais irrésistiblement. Je te désirais. Je te voulais, corps et âme. Tu étais comme une lumière éclatante pour moi, dans ce monde de cupidité, de mensonge et d'avarice dominé par les ténèbres. Et, tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme d'une bougie, je ne pouvais que venir me brûler les ailes.

Erwin comprit que s'il l'avait pu, Livaï aurait maintenu cette mascarade indéfiniment.

Le démon se ressaisit rapidement. Son visage et son regard redevinrent dur, toute trace de son moment de faiblesse envolée.

\- Mais je suppose qu'on n'a plus le choix maintenant.

\- Non, admit Erwin à regret.

Tout retours en arrière était devenu impossible depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans ce parc, ils le savaient tous deux. Ils ne pourraient pas retourner à leur vie d'avant et faire comme rien ne s'était passé.

Erwin invoqua sa lance et son bouclier, tous deux rutilants de bronze céleste, tandis que Livaï se dotait des mêmes armes, forgé en fer Stygien toutefois.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat, le bras gauche soutenant le bouclier replié devant le corps et la lance tendue droit devant eux. Un moment de flottement s'installa, aucun des deux réellement désireux de porter le premier coup.

Ils désiraient juste retarder l'inévitable, ne fusse que quelques seconde de plus.

La mort au cœur, Erwin finit par fendre un coup, que Livaï parât avec son bouclier avant de contre-attaquer à son tour. Les deux hommes enchaînèrent les parades, rapidement, férocement, sans interruption aucune. Désormais, leurs sentiments personnels n'importaient plus. Seule la victoire finale comptait.

Le choc des armes s'entrechoquant bruyamment retentit un long moment, chacun jaugeant l'autre en essayant de trouver la faille dans sa défense. Livaï était peut être plus vieux, plus puissant, mais son adversaire compensait par son sang-froid et son esprit d'analyse à toute épreuve.

Ce fut le démon qui fit couler le premier sang, en touchant son adversaire à la cuisse. Réprimant une grimace de douleur, l'ange l'attaqua vivement et réussit à entailler son bras d'épée, forçant l'autre à se replier temporairement derrière une défense prudente.

Peu à peu, les zébrures et plaies commencèrent à s'accumuler sur leur corps. Livaï blessa successivement Erwin à l'épaule et à l'avant-bras, tandis que l'ange l'atteignit à la cuisse. La fatigue s'accumulant, leurs respirations se firent plus rauques et sifflantes.

Le combat était proche de son dénouement.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Erwin tenta le tout pour le tout et exposa volontairement son flanc droit. Comme il s'y attendait, Livaï, dans sa fougue, se fendit en avant, plongea son arme dans les chairs mises à découvert… et hoqueta de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la lance de son adversaire s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

Le démon s'écroula au sol. Déjà, la vie quittait peu à peu ses yeux. La main pressée sur son flanc d'où s'échappait un flot bouillonnant de sang, Erwin se rapprocha de lui et ancra ses yeux glaciers dans les siens.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il simplement.

Le démon le regarda fixement, un éclat indescriptible scintillant doucement dans ses yeux pales, avant que la mort ne l'emporte et que son corps ne se réduise en fins grains de poussière qui s'envolèrent au premier souffle de vent, ne laissant pour seuls vestiges de l'existence de Livaï que ses armes qui gisaient abandonnées sur le sol.

Erwin regarda un instant l'endroit où s'était éteint le démon avant de tourner les talons et, ouvrant les ailes, de descendre du toit.

Livaï n'était plus. Il avait accompli son devoir et occis le démon. Son influence néfaste ayant disparus, il remplirait certainement sa mission beaucoup plus facilement et, de retour au paradis, cela lui vaudrait sans aucun doute les louanges des archanges.

Mais, tout au fond de lui, son cœur saignait.

Car à jamais, il serait hanté par le regret ainsi que le souvenir des yeux couleur d'orage de Livaï.

* * *

Pour la petite histoire, il ne s'agit pas de la fin originelle. J'avais à la base décidé de terminer cette histoire tout autrement, avant de me rendre que ça ne collait pas tellement avec le caractère d'Erwin. Donc je suis partie sur ceci, qui me semblait davantage correspondre à Erwin. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux cependant vous proposer cette fin alternative (non rédigée, donc je ne sais pas exactement quand elle viendra).

La référence au bronze céleste ainsi qu'au fer stygien est tirée de Percy Jackson (je n'en ai jamais entendu parler dans la mythologique grecque classique), ce sont les métaux dans lesquels sont fait respectivement les épées de Percy et de Nico, le fils d'Hadès (un jour, j'écrirais sur sa relation avec Will Solace). Le fer stygien ne pouvant être trouvé exclusivement qu'aux enfers, ça me semblait être le métal idéal pour les armes d'un démon.

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop raté la scène de combat, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je suis habituée à écrire et elle m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre pour au final être fort simple, et avoir le plus collé à la psychologie des personnages (étant donné que je suis relativement nouvelle dans le fandom, j'ai toujours quelques doutes).

Voilà qui clôt mon premier pas pour la croisade d'Erwin Smith. Je peux maintenant me réclamer du titre de frère! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui auront lu!


	3. Fin alternative

**Notes:** Ecrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, sur un thème donné. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Thème:** démon

* * *

 **Fin alternative**

Erwin se posa gracieusement sur le toit du collège St-Trost et replia ses ailes, qui disparurent dans une scintillante lumière dorée.

Avec un bruit sourd, Livaï atterrit plusieurs mètres devant lui, faisant de même.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, les regrets de tout ce qui aurait pu être s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés en cette nuit fatidique planant entre eux, avant qu'Erwin ne se résolve à prendre la parole et briser le silence.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il simplement.

 _Oui, Livaï, depuis quand sais-tu ce que je suis._

Le démon soupira d'ennui.

\- Presque depuis le début. Les archidémons m'avaient prévenu que les cieux risquaient un jour d'envoyer quelqu'un, donc je me tenais sur mes gardes. Et quand tu as débarqué, tu n'étais vraiment pas difficile à repérer. Vous les anges êtes toujours putain de parfaits ! ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Pleins de bonnes intentions, de bonne volonté et de tout un tas de conneries du même style. Il me suffisait juste de faire toujours attention à masquer ma signature et à ne jamais trop absorber d'énergie. Si tu ne m'étais pas tombé dessus, j'aurais pu te berner encore un bon moment.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais attaqué ? Parce qu'une fois que tu as mis tes supérieurs au courant de ma présence, ils ont dû te le demander.

\- D'abord, parce que je ne connaissais pas ta puissance exacte, et qu'il aurait fallut être particulièrement con pour t'attaquer à l'aveugle. Je tiens trop à ma peau que pour ça.

\- Mais il ne t'a quand même pas fallu trois mois pour déterminer que j'étais moins puissant que toi ? le railla Erwin, sceptique.

Parce que Livaï était plus fort que lui, il le sentait dans ses tripes, dans ses os, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était gorgé de l'énergie de sa dernière victime.

\- Non, admis le démon de mauvaise grâce.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? redemanda-t-il simplement.

\- Parce que…

Tout a finit par déraper, achevèrent ses yeux d'orage pour lui. J'ai commencé à éprouver du respect pour toi, qui s'est rapidement mué en admiration, puis en autre chose. Même pour un ange, tu es parfait. Aucun ne m'avait fait une telle impression. Même si je me débattais, tu m'attirais irrésistiblement. Je te désirais. Je te voulais, corps et âme. Tu étais comme une lumière éclatante pour moi, dans ce monde de cupidité, de mensonge et d'avarice dominé par les ténèbres. Et, tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme d'une bougie, je ne pouvais que venir me brûler les ailes.

S'il avait pu, Livaï aurait maintenu cette mascarade indéfiniment.

Le démon se ressaisit rapidement. Son visage et son regard redevinrent dur, toute trace de son moment de faiblesse envolée.

\- Mais je suppose qu'on n'a plus le choix maintenant.

\- Non, déclara Erwin à regret.

Tout retours en arrière était devenu impossible depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans ce parc, ils le savaient tous deux. Ils ne pourraient pas retourner à leur vie d'avant et faire comme rien ne s'était passé.

Erwin invoqua sa lance et son bouclier, tous deux rutilants de bronze céleste, tandis que Livaï se dotait des mêmes armes, forgé en fer Stygien toutefois.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, leurs yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre, aucun d'entre eux désireux de s'attaquer à l'autre. Et, en voyant les prunelles emplies de tristesses, de regrets, mais aussi d'une émotion bien plus nobles, bien plus belle, qu'on ne se serait jamais attendue à voir chez un démon, la réalisation frappa Erwin de plein fouet.

 _Je ne peux pas, je l'aim…_

L'ange fut aussitôt submergé par une vague de souffrance telle qu'il s'effondra à terre en hurlant. Son corps semblait s'embraser de l'intérieur, ses veines charrier du feu liquide, sa peau être transpercée de milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Souffrance. Il n'était plus que souffrance.

\- Erwin ! cria Livaï en accourant près de lui.

Mais le démon, impuissant, ne pouvait que le regarder se tordre de douleur sur le sol sans pouvoir intervenir.

La souffrance finit par s'en aller, laissant Erwin perclus, effondré sur le sol tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps meurtri.

\- Erwin, l'appela doucement Livaï sans oser esquisser le moindre geste.

Le cœur battant la chamade, tremblant d'appréhension, Erwin ordonna mentalement à ses ailes de se déployer doucement.

Et sentit son cœur se briser en les voyants.

Les plumes, autre fois si blanches, si pures, si lumineuses, étaient devenues noires comme la nuit.

Erwin était désormais tout ce qu'il avait combattu.

Un démon.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Livaï, agenouillé à ses côtés.

\- Les anges… ne peuvent pas aimer…

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. Vous êtes des putains d'êtres d'amour.

En quoi aimer pouvait-il être répréhensible pour un ange ? Cela le dépassait complètement.

\- Non… Les anges ne peuvent aimer l'humanité… que dans son ensemble… Ils n'ont pas le droit de privilégier une seule personne… en lui offrant un plus grand amour qu'aux autres… Erwin sentit sa voix se briser complètement sur ses derniers mots.

En faisant cela, ils laissaient leurs besoins personnels prendre le pas sur leur mission divine. Ils cessaient d'être des créatures parfaites en laissant leurs sentiments égoïstes prendre le dessus. Telle était la véritable raison de la Chute de ces cohortes d'anges entraînées par Lucifer qui étaient devenus plusieurs millénaires auparavant les premiers démons.

Sans un mot, Livaï attira et serra Erwin contre lui, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du blond. En le voyant si dévasté par la peine, le regret et la souffrance, il s'en voulait presque, dans son désir égoïste, d'être heureux qu'Erwin soit désormais comme lui. De ne plus rien sentir se dresser entre eux. De savoir qu'il ne serait désormais plus qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Et Erwin ne pouvait que s'accrocher à cette homme, cet être qu'il aimait et détestait tellement à la fois, pleurant sur les portes du paradis qui s'étaient fermées devant lui tandis que le gouffre de l'enfer s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

* * *

Je ne pensais vraiment pas poster cette seconde fin, mais en voyant le thème, je me suis fait "C'est un signe, il faut que je la poste!". J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus tout autant que la première, même si elle n'est pas beaucoup plus heureuse que celle-ci.


End file.
